1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to navigation information processing and, more particularly, to lane-based road transport information generation, such as for use in or with navigation management systems including, for example, vehicle navigation systems.
2. Information
Traffic or road marks or markings may be desirable for vehicle navigation, road traffic safety, road networks conditioning (e.g., traffic congestion reduction, etc.), etc. and may be used on roadways, such as, for example, paved roads (e.g., freeways, highways, streets, etc.) or otherwise, so as to convey official traffic information or provide traffic guidance to motorists, bicyclists, pedestrians, or other parties. To illustrate, traffic or road markings may convey or indicate, for example, a speed limit, road or line direction, turning information, etc. such that a motorist, bicyclist, etc. may determine, among other things, which lane to take to his or her desired destination. In addition, traffic or road markings may guide motorists, bicyclists, etc. if changing lanes, such as to indicate whether a motorist, bicyclist, etc. may utilize a particular part of a road, lane, etc., or as to timing of utilization (e.g., carpool lane, etc.). Also, traffic or road markings may indicate if one, such as a motorist or cyclist, should stop or wait before proceeding further, or the like. Traffic or road markings may also define a road or lane boundary, layout, as well as lane topological relationship or lane connectivity. For example, a solid line or boundary may mean that passing (e.g., crossing the line or boundary) is generally prohibited or that a motorist, etc. should stay or keep moving in a particular lane, while a dashed or broken line may mean that passing or changing lanes is generally allowed. Also, a combination of a solid line with a dashed line dividing a road into two sides may mean that passing is generally allowed from the side with the dashed line and generally prohibited from the side with the solid line, just to illustrate another example.
Generally, it may be desirable for lane-based road network topology to be sufficiently reliable, accurate, or safe, particularly in association with vehicle navigation, for example. In transport-related technologies or infrastructures, navigation information, such as traffic or road marking information (e.g., road network topology, traffic regulations, etc.) may facilitate or support one or more processes associated with intelligent road navigation or transportation systems, such as an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS), Lane Departure Warning System (LDWS), Transport Geographic Information System (TGIS), or the like. As such, accurate tracking of lane-related road details for intelligent road navigation or transportation systems, for example, may be desirable so as to convey reliable information to motorists, etc. in terms of driving guidelines or instructions, which in turn may facilitate or support safer conditions. However, road network transport information (e.g. topology, etc.) may typically be added or entered into a suitable database (e.g., for navigation, transportation, etc.) manually. Such a process may be time-consuming, labor-intensive, or otherwise complex, and such complexity may make it error-prone. Accordingly, there is a need to streamline or simplify entry of such information.